The present invention relates to a box packing machine which can load a group of containers with certain rows and columns into a box without interfering with a separator already placed in the box.
In the case of loading containers such as bottles which have gone through the steps of filling, capping, labling, etc. into a box such as a carton, it has been well known to use a separator to prevent the containers from rubbing each other and from becoming disorderly during shipment. Two kinds of a separator are used; that is, a plate type separator and a lattice type separator which is formed by assembling several plate type separators. Such separators are usually made of a relatively soft material, notably paper.
In general, in the case of packing a box with containers of a given number in unison after placing a separator inside the box, lattice type separators are used. However, since there exists a great possibility that the containers interfere with the separator in such a case, the packing operation can be carried out only with tremendous difficulty. While, in order to increase the packing efficiency, a relatively large number of containers must be handled in unison. But this could only increase the possibility of interference between the containers and the separator. None of the conventional box packing machines satisfy the requirements of speedy handling and non-interference between containers and a separator at the same time. It has been long waited for the advent of a new box packing machine which can satisfy the abovementioned requirements.